candys_burgers_and_friesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
FNaC= Blank is an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. He is a drawing attraction that is meant for children to write and draw whatever they want on him. Appearance Blank is a drawing attraction. He has no nose or ears and no longer has eyebrows. He is a bright white color with faded drawings on his body. He has many missing body parts, an arm, the back of his head, a hand, his upper arm, and above his left eye socket. This is due to the last night guard smashing blank with a wrench. Blank has drawings everywhere on his body, on his head there is a Foxy, school bus, hearts, a cat, two trees, a house, and the words Jane and Bob. On his body he has drawings of a person, bonnie, Freddy, and a rocket ship. Behavior Starting from Night 3 (and rarely Night 2), he goes through transitions from lifting up his head, to then standing up, and then disappearing. Immediately after he leaves Cam 11, he will be in Cam 5, and checking on him while he is in this camera will cause him to punch the window in an attempt to break in to The Office. If the player does not check the camera, it will slightly delay his attack. If the door protecting the window is up, he will attack and cause the power to flicker and the Office to shake but not be any threat. If the door is not shut when he attacks, he will punch the window and cause the glass to shatter and the power to flicker then go out shortly after; this will soon result in his jumpscare, ending in a game over screen. Trivia * Blank has a special plastic coating that allows kids to draw on him. * Strangely, Blank resembles Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Blank was repeatedly smashed with a wrench by the previous security guard, which was the cause of his damage. * Blank has attempted to break through the security office's window before, and cracked the glass when doing so. However, when he attacks it in the game he causes the glass to completely shatter. ** Some objects also move after Blank punches the window in the game. * Blank is the only animatronic who attacks through the office window, making him the only animatronic who doesn't enter the office through the doors. An exception is Shadow Candy. * There is a rare chance that Blank may attack the player on early nights, although it is highly unlikely and will only happen near the end of the night. * Blank emits a different sound in his jumpscare, along with RAT and Old Candy. * As evidenced by the FNaC 2 Minigames, Blank appears to be the most popular attraction at Candy's Burgers and Fries by his being active the longest period of time, being introduced with Old Candy around 1964 and remaining in service at least until 1993, after Old Candy had been retired, the rest of the FNaC 1 cast had been introduced and retired, and a revamped New Candy and Cindy had been introduced. |-|FNaC2= '''Blank '''returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as a broken down character. He seems to be even more withered than his previous form. Appearance Blank retains his Five Nights at Candy's form, but in an even more broken down state. Both of his arms are missing, revealing the endoskeleton beneath. Blank has no hands. As seen in the teaser, Blank is very broken, especially at the sides of his head. Behavior Blank will move on Night 5. He will spawn in a random room near the hallway. The player must use, like all the other animatronics (excluding the Penguin), can only be warded off by using the phone. He will move to nearby rooms once he hears the phone call. He will try to disable the Phone as he moves. If he has been neglected, he will appear in the hallway and get closer to the player, eventually jumpscaring the player. Trivia * Blank is the most withered animatronic in the entire series of Five Nights at Candy's. * Blank being first active on Night 5 is probably a nod to RAT's behavior in the first game, as both Blank and RAT were made around the same time. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's MugshotB.png|Blank's "mugshot" from the first game. Blankscare.gif|Blank's Jumpscare from the first game. Five Nights at Candy's 2 W-Blankscare.gif|Blank's Jumpscare from the second game. Miscellaneous Thank_You_Too.png|Blank in the "Thank You Too!" image. Category:Characters